Changes
by keyana
Summary: kagome goes back to her own time to meet up with an old friend named keyana, what she doesn't know is that she and inuyasha and keyana have a SPECIAL connection, could inuyasha be in love, how will kagome react to the symptoms? perhaps, a lemon? chape
1. reincarnation?

It was a warm summers day back it feudal Japan, and the usual arguments between a certain hanyou we both know could be heard by all within ear shot.

" Sit Boy!" commanded Kagome as she snatched a square, plastic covered pink object from Inuyasha's hand. " stop going through my bag! And for your information, this is not FOOD, it's a--- ummm. . .O.o" she started, not wanting to finish.

" what is it then?" Inuyasha retorted smirking happily as he got up from the crater in the earth. He new he had backed her into a very uncomfortable position. He would do just about anything to win a fight, even if it did involve making Kagome uncomfortable. " Go on..."

"well, uhh, its not important, its used for girls, not boys, so you don't need to know, ok? I need to go home, I'm expecting some one!" She waved, running towards the bone eaters well. _How do I ever get into these messes, I almost had to tell him what it was. But I am surprised that he gave up so easily. . . o well, at least I didn't have to explain what a pad was. . . TT _she thought, sighing in relief. " Bye!"

" wait, come back! You just got here!" Inuyasha shouted, waving his hands in the air, in an attempt to catch her eye. " Fine, GO HOME! See if I care, but I'm coming back for you in 2 days, got it?" He finished, just as she entered the well.

When she finally got through the well, she made a mental note of everything she needed to do before her guest arrived. _I need to go shopping first, then get tickets to the carnival. Yeah, that will be fun… In Osaka they don't get the carnival, so that will be new… what else? _She thought, sliding the door to her house open. " I'm home!"

" hello dear, welcome home. But I'm afraid you will be here alone this week, grandpa needs to go get surgery in Hong Kong (china )" replied Kagome's mom. ( cheery as usual, it really creeps me out…) " His hip was damaged and we were just about to leave for our flight."

"What about souta?"

" He'll be staying with Touro for the week. If you would like, you could have some friends over, just be careful, at stay out of trouble." She said, giving Kagome a good bye hug and kiss. Before kagome could even get a word in, she was already out the door and about to drive away.

Kagome new that the surgery was really a blessing in disguise. So she wasn't really all that worried. After more pondering about what she would do this week, she decided to have a nice hot bath, and go to bed._ I'm sure greatfull for hot water and real beds, that's for sure. . ._ she thought, slipping into the tub.


	2. the guest arrives!

"I wonder when she will get here, I hope the train ride was good. . ." Kagome thought out loud. It had been a great 2 days without inuyasha nagging her constantly. "I haven't seen her in such a long time though, she has probably changed a lot. I wonder what she looks like. . . she always wore bandanas back then, so never saw her hair. She also had that creepy fuzzy belt too."

Sceen change 

" Where is that damn Kagome, I told her to come back in two days!" Inuyasha complained, as he stormed around the campsite. " I'll be back soon, I gotta go find that stupid girl. . ."

When through the well, he bounded upward and landed 9 feet from the well, up at the shrine doors. " Where is she?" He said, sniffing the air for traces of Kagome's scent. Just the Kagome got out of a small black cab, carrying 4 grocery bags, and a white box. " KAGOME!"

"Oh no! Inuyasha! You idiot! Go back through the well! I have plans, im meeting my friend!" Kagome screeched. "look. I haven't seen her in a very long time, alright, and I probably wont see her for a long time," she said closing the door behind her and Inuyasha. "This is important to me, so ill be back in a few days."

"I don't give a crap about your stupid friend, she can go t' hell!" he he said pointing at her, shouting loudly. Just then, A tall girl, with tanned skin, and dark brown hair, in two very large pigg tales came up two the door.

_I wonder who's arguing? It sounds harsh, maybe I should wait… _she thought.

"You're coming back, that's that!"

"No I'm not! Inuyasha she'll be here any minute!"

"I don't care, we are going back, we haven't found one jewel shard in the past month! And its your fault!"

"Is not! SIT!"

The girl, not listening to her first assumption, knocked on the door.

"That's her! Go upstairs, ill be there in a few minutes to finish this!" Kagome warned. Once Inuyasha was upstairs, she opened the door to find her friend, standing there, looking great! "Kagaully! (kag-awww-lee) Long time no see!" She said, just standing there, dumbfounded. "boy have you changed!" _She looks just like--- no! No way! This is rich…_ She thought, laughing to herself.

"Well, you've changed a lot too, you don't have those goofy braces and thick glasses any more, and your still as short as ever I see!" She commented.

" Kagaully, I NEED you to meet some one, come with me!" requested Kagome, leading Kagaully up the stairs


	3. splish splash, how 'bout a bath?

Kagome was lost in thought as she dragged Keyana up the stairs to her bedroom. _how is it that she looks so symilar, wait, could she be--- no, it couldn't be, Inuyasha can't have a re-incarnation. . ._ she pondered reaching for the door knob.

" wait! Kagome! stop! Who do you want me to meet?" she asked halting, causing kagome to be pulled back away from the door knob. _Maybe its the boy she was fighting with earlier. . . he sounded like a real jerk. . . why me?_

"oh just a friend. . ." Kagome replied, smiling to herself. She reached out and opened the door to her room.

_A mirror, in the middle of her room? she always was the strange one. . . _Keyana thought looking at her reflection. _Wait. . . my hair isn't silver. . . who is that? is that the boy? he looks just like me. . . _

Inuyasha looked around for something to hide his ears._ That mortal, has a scarf-cap on her head!_ He thought, snatching the bandana from her hair and placing it on top of his ears.

"Hey! wait! Give that back!" she shouted, covering the top of her head, suspisiously.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to pick up her scent. _huh?her scent isn't human. . . Kagome is friends with a half demon?No, Kagome's time doesn't have demons, this isn't right!_ He thought, putting his hands on his tetsusiaga. "Kagome, that girl isn't human! Get away from her!"

"what are you talking about Inuyasha, ofcourse shes human, I've known her for a long time."

" She's a half demon dammit! Now move!" he started. He took a moment to sniff the air once again, her scent was identical to his. . . but how? He lowered his hand from the sword, and steped closer to Keyana."Who is this half demon kagome?"

"I told you Inuyasha, keyana is not half demon, shes human, like me!So back off!" Kagome snapped, pointing at keyana.

" Uhhh, kagome, there is actually something I wanted to tell you. . ." Keyana started, but she couldn't be heard even with Inuyasha's powerful ears, not with all the arguing they were doing. "HELLO! I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING!" she demanded. She could see that this was getting her no where so she took her hands from her hair to reveal 2 cute dark brown ears. Suddenly the room fell silent. _finally. . . _

"Told ya so Kagome!" Inuyasha said smugly.

"This is perfect!" kagome thought out loud. "I new it! Inuyasha,keyana, I have to tell you something!"

"What is it Kagome?" asked keyana curiously.

"Spill it out already, I dont got all day ya know!" Inuyasha reported impatiently.

"Okay, okay already, dont be so pushy!" Kagome fumed, but she couldn't help but smile. "what I was going to say was that Keyana is your reincarnation inuyasha! Isn't this exciting!" Kagome announced chearfully.

Inuyasha took at moment gasping at the figure in the red kimono infront of him. He seemed in good shape, strong arms, handsome face (ovcourse) "well I could see where you would get that impression..." he continued to study Keyana carefully " hmmmm... uhh huh... nice chest...wait, thos arent muscules... those are! Hey kagome, how come my reincarnation is a woman?" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"I don't know, but you have to admitt she looks AND SMELLS just like you! Admitt it, im right!"

" Shut up! You don't know that... Stupid girl."

"Sit Boy!" Kagome hollered at the top of her lungs.Inuyashas necklace turned bright purple, and not one, but 2 bodies came to the floor with a loud thump.

" Ouch, how did that happen?" Asked keyana, getting up from a crater in the earth, and then rubbing her chest after the painful colision with the floor."hey inuyasha, you have the same necklace as me. . . see?" keyana pointed out, studying Inuyasha closer "hey, thats my sword! Give it back!" She said, looking at the sword around Inuyasha waist. She lunged forward to grab te tetsusaiga from inuyasha.

" Hey, get your hands of my sword!" Inuyasha protested angrilly "hey, give that back wench!"

"This is a precious family airloom, past down from generation to generation, I wont have it in your hands!" keyana lept away from inuyasha, holding the tetsusaiga and sheith in her hands. "Only my great great, great, great, grandfather from 500 years ago, and I , can weild it. He passed it down to me through my ancesstors. I will show you." she said, pulling the tetsusaiga from the sheith. And to Inuyasha amazment, It transformed, already red.

"Huh?How did you?..." Inuyasha mumbled. _She so beautiful... and her hair, its so...so... silky... _" How did you do that?"

"Now I get it!" Kagome chirped "Keyana is also a part of your family! It makes sense, she said her gradfather from 500 years ago could weild the sword aswell, so it must be true... and she has that necklace too!"

"huh, she's a part of my family? What are the chances of that?" Inuyasha askedleaning closer to look at her "so keyana, what can you tell us about your grandparents from 500 years ago?"

"well, they were both in search of the sacred jewel, to make it whole again, my grandfather, he was a half demon, and my grandmother, was human. during thier expedition, they fell in love. soon, my grandmother was pregnant, of my grandfathers doing. After they had her, to others were born..."

Flashback

"Where is she?" asked the half demon "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" he called.

scene change

"... I love you, and nothing can ever change that... now let me finally proove it to you..." ( represent names) announced , as he pulled closer to him.

" no, stop! I dont love you back, stop !" the girl screetched, as the man began to try and remove her top.

"! I have to!" the man claimed as he knocked her unconcious...

end flashback

"so, she was raped, right?" Asked Kagome, looking back and forth from inuyasha to keyana.

"yes , she was, twice..." admitted keyana " once by a wolf named kouga, and once by a demon named sesshomaru. after sesshomaru, she had the other 2 children, and was killed..."

"did you say Kouga, and sesshomaru?" asked kagome and inuyasha at the same time. "tell me keyana, what were your grandparents names?" she asked nervously.

"well, thats the funny thing, my grandmother was named Kagome, like you, but my grandfathers name was Inuyasha, but i don't know anyone named inuyasha, do you kagome?"

"But, but, my name is..." Inuyasha said, looking at kagome, blushing 3 shades of red.

"uhh... Inuyasha... and me...together...?" kagome mumbled.

"hey kagome, are you home, we knocked on the door, but no one answered... Hello? kagome? are you there?" Eri , Yuka, and Ayumi called out to kagome from downstairs.

"oh no! inuyasha, keyana, hide!" shouted kagome, shoving them into the closet and shuting, and locking the door behind them, as she ran down the stairs to greet her friends.

"ouch, this is cramped..." keyana pionted out. at the moment they were tangled up on the floor of her closet , keyana's legs around inuyasha's hips, with her face just far back enought so her shirt moved out a little too far.

"nice position we're in eh?" asked inuyasha, stairing down to keyana's full, plump breasts, but in the way of his view was her black, laced bra.

"what do you mean?" keyana followed his gaze down so that she was looking at her own breasts. She wasn't quite sure what to do. she turned 3 shades of red . "like what you see?" she said gigling.

"Huh?" Inuyasha realized he had been caught looking at her breasts, and blushed a scarlette red. "uhh, umm..." he stuttered as he turned away.

"It's ok, Im used to it," she started "and for the record, you have a nice chest yourself..." They both staired into each others eyes for a moment, getting lost. " you know... I don't really know you... and you don't know me, but, here. Its a sacred jewel shard,for safe keeping. My father gave it to me." she said,handing him the shard." i want you to have it."

"Uhh, thanks, i guess" _How come she is so attractive to me... I love Kikyo, and maybe even Kagome, can I be falling for this girl? How... she is ... me... but, i ... _he drifted off.

"hey you guys, sorry about that. "kagome said, opening the door to her closet, causing both inuyasha and keyana to fall on to the floor, in an ockward position, with inuyasha's head in keyana's chest, and keyana's hand on inuyasha's area. "uhh, am I interupting something here?" kagome giggled as the 2 of them blushed at each other. althought inuyasha was quite enjoying the closeness, kagome was there, so he jumped up from the floor and sat on her bed.

scene change

The next day, kagome and inuyasha decided to bring keyana back with them to feaudal japan to look for jewel shards, which keyana new all about. "wow, it sure is beautiful in the past. . . no polution, just like in my home town. . . so peaceful. . ." keyana admitted. "Hey kagome, I sense a jewel shard , a pretty big one too,"

"since when can _you_ detect jewel shards keyana"asked inuyasha

"since always"

"I don't sense any shards around... are you sure?"

"positive, trust me, and lets go get that shard."

"hmmm, kagome, looks like your loosing your touch..." inuyasha mocked her.

"hmph!" kagome huffed, as they followed keyana through the forest.

" The shard should be right here" said keyana, looking around. "wait... I know! its probobly underground, thats why the demons haven't gotten to it yet. But how can we get it if its underground? hmmm... I got it! Don't worry, i'll get it." she exclaimed, snatching abow and an arrow from kagome and shooting it into the ground, unburring the shard "I'll add it to my collection"

"hey, keyana, you have sacred arrows too? And when did you get so many jewel shards?"

"oh, these, i found them around camp, i think they're yours though" keyana admitted as she sniffed the air "Hey Kagome, look over here! A hot spring! wanna go in? It'll be fun!"

"no, not now, yo enjoy yourself, i have to make the fire..." kagome sighed "Oh, and inuyasha, you stand gaurd over her, and no peaking!" kagome said, as she lept onto her bycicle and went to camp.

"Ok, I guess its just you and me! No peaking " she winked, and went off to the hot sping, inuyasha following close behind. As she slipped into the warm steamy water, 2 eyes followed her constantly, examining every curve of her flawless body. To inuyasha, she was perfect.he could see only the tops of her breasts now, the rest covered by the warm water. Suddenly, inuyasha smelt someone coming, but was to mesmorised to worry. he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I can't believe i got away from sango so easily!" miroku sighed in relief._ and all I had to do was tell her I was going to go introduce myself to the new girl... hey, wait a second... a hot spring? with a pretty girl inside... ill have to slip in... _thought Miroku as he approached the hot springs. _wait, is that inuyasha peaking on her through those rocks? It is! how priceless... it must be the new girl! what luck! she is beautiful!_ he continued to think as he got undressed behind some bushes, but to his misfortune, some branches cracked and started keyana, causing her to scream.

"Keyana! are you ok? what happened!" Inuyasha said, coming out from behind the rocks, causing her to screatch again. Inuyasha was enjoying the better view of her body when keyana recalled the word that kagome said to cause him to fall...

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" she hollered, as both she and Inuyasha hit the floor. In this time, miroku sliped into the springs, stairing at keyanas body in the water.

"MIROKU!" a familliar voice scolded " get out of there! ugh! I can't beleive you! Your so disgusting!" sango yelled, holding out her hands to help miroku out of the springs. But Miroku had other intensions, so he took sango's hands, and pulled her into the water along with him, keyana, and inuyasha. As soon as sango hit the water, a huge pulse ran through the springs and in everyones bodies. "what was that all about?" sango asked, in a deeper voice than usual. " what wrong with my voice?" she asked nervously.

"What do you mean Miroku, your voice is always like that..." Inuyasha replied, noticing a change in his voice as well.

"Im not miroku..."


End file.
